1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to a detector for x-rays, and specifically to x-ray detector of the type having a gas-filled chamber containing electrodes for registering ionization events arising due to the interaction of x-rays with the gas in the chamber.
2. Description of the Prior Art
For detecting x-rays and for generating electrical signals corresponding to the detected radiation, it is known to employ gas detectors in computer tomography. Such known gas detectors have a gas-tight chamber containing a plurality of electrodes as described, for example, in German PS 31 13 305, corresponding to United States U.S. Pat. No. 4,306,155, and German OS 40 35 696. In known radiation detectors of this type, a printed circuit board is provided for electrically connecting evaluation electronics to the measurement channels. German OS 27 33 586, corresponding to U.S. Pat. No. 4,029,963, discloses a gas-filled radiation detector for computer tomography wherein wires are employed as the electrodes disposed in the gas-tight chamber. Two wires, which are insulated from each other, are disposed in succession in the chamber in the radiation propagation direction for acquiring x-rays in different spectral ranges.